


The sharing ratio

by honeywreath



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, i honestly just wrote this because i wanted to hug dan and this is the only way how ok, just the first thing that came into my mind seeing the prompt, tiny fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 22:31:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20265559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeywreath/pseuds/honeywreath
Summary: “Hold my hand so he gets jealous.”





	The sharing ratio

Their Tuesday afternoon gets interrupted. 

Again.

They’ve already made their way through a second packet of crisps, post-dinner snacks a must for telly time and to add to the mess Dan would fuss over later, candy wrappers line by Phil’s feet as well. Phil’s about to coax Dan into watching another episode of stranger things, when the first one of the season ends but he stops as he hears a little thump from their bedroom.

Someone seems to have woken up.

It’s the third time they’ve tried to put him to bed, without hugging him from both sides that is and failed. He's so very adorably needy ever since they've brought him a week ago. They thought earning his trust would be a big issue but the biggest is getting him to sleep without them.

Phil really can't be mad.

“Your other boyfriend is here.”

Phil can’t help a little snicker when Al's head pops up the corner.

Dan groans as he hides a half eaten chocolate behind a couch cushion, something Phil notes to file away in his slob bants ammunition folder and watches Dan shake his head smiling at the familiar mass of fluff sneaking into the lounge, comical almost when he chooses to crawl as if shuffling closer to the ground would give him some stealth.

It isn’t a cover he keeps long though.

Al peeks up at them pretending to be guilty only to drop all pretense of any shame at all when he sees them exasperatedly smiley and given up on any maintaining any parental discipline.

He makes a beeline for Dan then, predictable for him, who laughs in surprise still not used to being the sole recipient of enthusiastic furry, slobbery wake up kisses, that is, if you don’t count Phil. 

“Oh I see how it is.” 

Phil laughs amused, bopping Al’s nose who seems to regard him with a cursory yip, standard good boy manners and all, then nuzzles right back into Dan’s thigh.

Phil can’t curb the urge to tease him a bit. He taps at his husband’s thigh and gives him a grin in askance.

_"Phil-"_

Dan tries for an admonishing look, understanding Phil in an instant, but just comes off smitten, very clearly a little shy about the unrelenting attention being directed his way.

It makes Phil giddy to see him like this, all scrunched up with feelings. 

Good feelings, happy feelings. 

If Phil could tie them up in a bow for him to make them stay, he would.

Maybe that’s why he keeps being, as Dan would say, _ ‘a little shit’ _.

“Please?” He teases more than he begs.

Albert’s head turns to him at the sound. His big brown eyes regard him curiously with a head tilt, very oblivious to the evil plan Phil’s hatching at his expense. 

Phil ruffles his head and he grumbles agreeably but his attention is quickly diverted back to Dan again, as if fixated. Dan, who can’t help but shake his head, with a smile he fails to hold back. 

Al loves his husband very much, he’s completely attached.

Phil on the other hand has never felt more understood before, than now, by this rescue Golden Retriever. 

He scratches behind his floppy ear. 

Good boy. Best boy.

Albert licks his arm in appreciation, paw still perched on Dan’s knee, begging for a cuddle from where he sat, butt on the floor, his large fluffy tail wagging behind him.

“He loves you the most,” 

Phil giggles his heart in a flutter when he sees that familiar patch of red grow on Dan’s jaw, so very sheepish and cute.

“You gotta understand Al,” Phil wags his finger very seriously. “He’s my Dan first.”

Dan scoffs, red cheeked and Albert as if clearly understanding Phil, whimpers sadly, pushing Phil’s hand away with a head butt and bopping his big furry head on Dan’s chest for validation.

Dan pets him with a snort.

“He disagrees.” Phil sighs, nudging Dan with his elbow. "So slow on the uptake this one."

“Stop teasing our child Phil.” Dan mumbles in reprimand but his smile gives him away, eyes crinkling at the corners as Phil snuggles by him, Albert rumbling joyfully under his head rubs.

“But he gets so jealous! It’s fun!”

Phil giggles softly startling Albert who looks up quietly to observe the back and forth between them, such an old soul sort of dog with his usually calm mannerism. 

Phil’s glad he kept the name they found him with. 

It suits him.

“You’re a right menace Phil Lester.” Dan grins shaking his head at how Phil tugs at his sleeve again but concedes. “What do you want now?”

Albert watches them intently, tail wagging gently behind him when Phil grins and holds out his palm to Dan.

“Hold my hand so he gets jealous.” He snickers.

Dan sighs as if he’s been roped into humoring him and slides his fingers in between Phil’s. 

Albert as if on cue, whines low in his belly and nudges at where their hands are linked, making Phil giggle and Dan blush, trying not to grin as he squirms at Phil’s knowing look. 

Al keeps looking up at Dan, big sad eyes as if to complain at the ratio of shared attention and Phil can’t help but snicker when Dan gives in and slides his hand out of Phil’s to pet at Al’s head.

“He wants_ all _ of your attention.”’ Phil coos. “Don’t you big boy?” 

“Gets it from his dad.” Dan laughs when Albert rumbles happily between his fingers as he sorts his curly fur with his pets and leans into Dan’s palm, very pleased with himself.

“He sure does.” Phil replies proudly.

“You know, I’d get pretty annoyed if it were you he was like this with.” Dan mentions, the small smile on his face a permanent home for his dimple and that’s all that Phil ever wants really. 

“I know,” Phil grins, head leaning into Dan’s shoulder as he shifts his weight. He places a small kiss on his neck and delights in the small shiver he feels.

“You’re _ my _ jealous baby” Phil smiles up at him innocently. “Besides, It’s so much fun to do this.”

He tackles Dan down onto the sofa with a big hug and hears Albert’s little yelp of surprise and disdain as he places a big wet kiss on Dan’s cheek who squeals batting at him. 

Albert protests with a jump of his own, nudging Phil to lick at Dan’s face himself and Dan giggles out of breath under them both as Phil decides to one up Al and lick his own strip right along Dan’s nose.

“Gross!” Dan shouts, intending to push away the assault of dog and human kisses and licks but ends up just huffing out a laugh and hugging them both closer.

“Nuisances, the both of you.” 

Dan mumbles fondly, kissing the top of Phil’s head who giggles, pleased as he cuddles into his neck and then Al’s who wags his heavy tail. Neither of them are puppies but with how they behave Dan isn't too sure. 

Something tells Phil this won’t be the first time their couch date ends this way. He settles humming happily against Dan’s chest, a hand running down Albert’s golden fur, who curls up cozily on the other side, finally relenting as he basks in Dan’s warmth.

Phil really couldn’t imagine anything better.

It’s a tight squeeze, but the best kind.


End file.
